Ojos Esmeralda
by noona-kane
Summary: Thorki. Fanfic dedicado a Sempai, basado en su universo Kemonomimi "Ven" y "Gritos del corazón". Loki es un gatito mimado que sufre de un terrible golpe de realidad luego de la muerte de su madre adoptiva. Gracias a la inesperada llegar de su hermano Thor, el minimo tendrá una nueva vida. Aun asi. Hay cosas que aun no entiende y otras que no esta seguro de querer entender. Slash.


Adv: Esta historia contiene un poco de chan, y tal vez algunas escenas duras. Pero soy escrita de cosas lindas asique no hay nada muy fuerte.

Advierto también. Que soy escritora yaoi/slash, por ende escribo de relaciones entre _chicoxchico si_ no es de tu agrado -_ que haces aquí? - _dale al botón regresar.

Thorki.

Basado en el universo del fanfic Cherick "Ven" (y su spin off Stony "el grito del corazón").

En favoritos del perfil están ambos enlaces.

Tengo el consentimiento de sempai para esta historia.

¡Espero te gusten los cambios, Tlacuilo-sempai!

-.-

**Ojos esmeraldas.**

...

"_**No sabes lo que significas para mi,**_

_**Es un corazón que late cerca de mi,**_

_**Y volviendo a la forma en que siento,**_

_**Su palabra sincera es mi única cosa real"**_

...

Despertó. Creyendo que solo había sido un mal sueño. Pero al ver el lugar en el que estaba se dio cuenta que no lo era. Sintió miedo al ver un brazo, de quien estaba seguro era su hermano mayor, envolver su pequeña cintura desnuda y llena de marcas. Giró lentamente la cabeza, solo para encontrar la figura semidesnuda de Balder; el mayor de sus hermanos, este dormía tranquilamente junto a él.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, desde joven supo para que había sido creado. Que eran híbridos de laboratorio para dar placer a sus amos. Para amarlos incondicionalmente y ser sus esclavos; pero cuando fue adoptado por Frigga - su cariñosa y paciente madre - no creyó que realmente él terminaría cumpliendo con su función primaria.

Había sido adoptado hacia mas o menos 3 años atrás. Se había encariñado con la mujer apenas esta abrió sus brazos para tomarle entre su pecho.

Ella le había comprado ropa y enseñado a comportarse como a un Odinson mas. Ella era la madrastra de los mellizos Balder y Hord, hijos del anterior matrimonio de Odín y quienes solían revolverle el cabello o agarrarle a besos.

Frigga también era madre de Thor...

_Oh Thor_...

Thor y él habían sido casi inseparables desde el inicio. Porque su madre siempre le había remarcado que eran hermanos. Habia sido maravilloso.

...

—gato.

La voz de Hord le sacó de su ensoñación. El menor de los mellizos le miraba desde la silla junto a la cama. Bebía de su té como siempre. Loki saltó del susto. Se alejó un poco del agarre de Balder.

—H-Hord...— balbuceó el menor.

Hord se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Le tomó del rostro. —eventualmente él te tomará. Siempre hace lo que quiere.— el tono pasivo en su voz no contrastaba con su ceño fruncido —te aconsejo que te prepares. Así será tu nueva vida. _Híbrido_.

Nunca había escuchado a Hord decir su nombre. Pero tampoco le habia tratado de esa forma. Hord siempre le había parecido sereno en comparación a los otros dos rubios. Se veía tranquilo y bondadoso ¿Era una mentira? O es que siempre le habia odiado...

—no, por favor.

Había murmurado pero Hord que estaba cerca le había escuchado. Lo miró un momento más. Luego se alejó con su ceño menos apretado.

Suspiró un momento. Miró a un lado como tratando de enojarse mas. Pero al final su rostro volvió a ser calmado. Se abrió la bata mostrando su desnudez. Con el cuerpo lleno de marcas de la noche pasada, el minino sabia que su cuerpo estaba igual de marcado aquello le hizo temblar nuevamente. Sabía que ellos - su raza, los híbridos - habían sido creados para el placer. Pero... Por alguna razón. Pensar en que él se veía así le daba terror.

Hord se acercó y tomó la mano de Balder. Dejando que Loki pueda salir de la cama. —si eres listo, sabrás que hacer.— y luego. Lo echó de la cama. En el lugar del pequeño gato se puso él.

Loki no miró para atrás. Asique no vio la pequeña sonrisa de Hord mientras se acomodaba junto a Balder. Solo atinó, a correr a su recamara, incluso asi desnudo como se encontraba. Necesitaba irse. No sabía a donde, no sabía como. Pero no iba a esperar una noche mas a que Balder quisiera hacer eso con él.

...

Apenas un año después de su adopción. Habían visto en la tv que el laboratorio donde les creaban había sido desmantelado. La noticia no especificaba el como ni quien, pero se sabía que había sido así.

Loki recordaba muchas cosas de ese lugar y se alegraba de que no hubiera estado ahí el dia en que aquello se terminó. Vagamente se hacía preguntas sobre lo que habría pasado con sus congéneres, pero la neblina de melosidad que tenia en aquel momento con las caricias en su oreja de parte de Thor era lo suficiente como para olvidarse de aquella noticia.

Despues de eso, todo había ido cuesta abajo.

Un año, después de esa noticia. Thor habia entrado en la universidad y prácticamente había desaparecido del mapa.

Sabía que estaba en Nuevo México. Que su padre se había enojado demasiado. En casa todo era caos.

Odin se la pasaba gritando y los mellizos eran algo mas... Ahm... Menos agradables, menos suaves, sobre todo Balder que gustaba de abrazarlo y restregar su mejilla contra su rostro...

Su madre, vagamente le había dicho que Thor solía hablar con ella por teléfono y que estaba bien. Que la universidad era difícil pero que se estaba adaptando.

Loki había querido ir a verlo.

Ella le había sonreído y dicho que pronto irían... Pero aquello no habia sucedido...

Y entonces, el accidente.

No estaba seguro como había sucedido, solo sabía que mientras él tomaba su siesta, su madre había salido a comprar, pero nunca regresó. Después solo había sido; él encerrado en su dormitorio, sin posibilidad de salir, sin ver a su madre, llorando en su dormitorio. Arañando las puertas queriendo salir de ahí. Nunca habia odiado tanto estar en su habitación como ahora.

Después había sido la cena y las puertas se habían abierto para él.

Se había sentado en la silla de siempre, pero la mirada de Odín le había hecho retroceder. Se encontró con un plato en el suelo.

No necesitó más. Sabía, siempre había sabido cual era su lugar.

Era una mascota, después de todo.

Pero no imaginó lo que sucedería realmente.

Probablemente debió darse cuenta antes.

Habia estado tan nublado con las maravillosas cosas del castillo, con los mimos de Frigga, con la compañía de Thor. Habia ignorado, los regaños, los gritos, las malas miradas.

A veces Frigga y Odin discutían. A veces sentía que Balder era demasiado obsesivo con morder sus orejas.

Pero habia gente agradable.

Realmente agradable.

Como Thor.

El siempre había sido una especie de oveja negra en la familia. O eso creía, a diferencia de los mayores, Thor era gritón y extremadamente alegre para sus 16 años - cuando le conoció -.

Incluso, a veces era rebelde en cuanto a como padre quería que las cosas se hicieran. Por eso no había dudado en irse cuando vio la oportunidad. La universidad. Pero Loki no estaba molesto...

_Para nada_.

Porque había gente en el castillo que el quería mucho.

Como Frigga... Los empleados...

Odín también, aunque no lo demostrara mucho, era de esos que miraban mal pero Loki creía que solo era estricto con él.

Y Balder y Hord eran buenos también. Aunque Balder fuera algo extraño con sus cariños y Hord casi no hablara solo le mirase extraño.

Pero debió haber visto la realidad.

Los gatos híbridos fueron creados para el placer de sus amos. Eso era asi. No eran herederos, no eran hijos de humanas. No eran hermanos de humanos. Eran... Mascotas.

Y él tenia un amo. Aunque pensó que era su madre. De seguro por eso le amaba tanto. Los científicos habían hablado de aquel lazo que formabas con tu amo.

El amaba a Frigga - por supuesto no de una forma sexual, era su madre. La amaba como tal - pero Frigga habia muerto.

Ojala no hubiera pasado.

Puede que entonces hubiera podido seguir en esa ilusión.

La de que era el hijo menor de una familia amorosa.

No que era una mascota...

Que tenia un amo.

Pero no era Odín. Porque el hombre en la vida habia demostrado simpatía hacia él.

Esa noche lo había dejado en claro.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida. Odín le había dedicado una mirada. Una única mirada en toda la vida que llevaba ahí.

Le había dicho que ya no lo quería comiendo en la mesa con ellos mientras el estuviese presente.

Loki le había visto extraño pero asentido.

Incluso si no entendía el porqué.

—Balder, Hord. Es suyo.

Balder habia mostrado una espeluznante sonrisa y Hord se habia molestado aún más.

Entonces al terminar la comida. Balder había tomado a Loki del brazo y con fuerza lo habia jalado por los pasillos hasta su dormitorio. Hord iba unos pasos mas atrás.

Silencioso como siempre.

Balder se había quitado la camisa mostrando su torso.

Hord se había sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la cama.

Loki habia temblado. Sabia que harían algo malo. Quería escapar de ahí.

Sabía que podía defenderse de alguna forma, pero no estaba seguro si le gustaría el castigo por rasguñar a Balder.

Cerró los ojos mientras temblaba. Y sintió como fue despojado de toda ropa. No quería ver lo que le harían.

Deseaba no poder sentir lo que le hacían.

—aun es pequeño para que lo profanes hermano.

Ese había sido Hord. Había abierto los ojos, descubriéndose desnudo sobre la cama con Balder sobre el. Las mordidas que antes habia sentido ahora dejaban un miraron sobre su piel. Balder siseaba ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Padre dijo que era mio.

—también dijo que era mío. Y aun no quiero que lo arruines.

Balder hizo caso. A regañadientes pero lo hizo.

Aun asi. Se divirtió probando la piel del gatito azabache.

Loki sentía las manos y lengua del mayor, como lo tocaban por todas partes. Se sentía asqueroso, quería desaparecer. Miró a Hord con un ojo abierto. Su vista estaba aguada. Estaba llorando.

Hord tenia la mandíbula apretada. Parecía enojado. Guardaba silencio y veía lo que Balder hacía con él. Al menos.. Al menos esa noche el no...

—esto es aburrido. Si no me dejas metérsela que haré.

—lo que haces siempre.— dijo Hord mientras le sonreía.

Entonces Loki supo de primera vista, que solían hacer ese par de hermanos cuando sus padres no estaban cerca. La razón real de esa complicidad. Y también; lo que Balder le haría a él, en un futuro.

No sabía a que temer mas, a que Balder le hiciera todo aquello que le hacia a Hord ó; que él terminara gimiendo de placer como lo hacia el mellizo menor.

"_no_" se dijo. El no quería eso. Eso le asustaba. No le quería dentro de él, no a Balder.. No, no ¡NO!

...

No importaba el como fue creado y como fue enseñado en ese laboratorio su madre siempre le había dicho y remarcado que él era libre.

Que él tenía derecho a una familia que no era una mascota.

No, aquello solo habia sido el pensamiento de su madre. Para el resto de la familia él sólo era un sucio híbrido, una mascota para la compañía y nada mas.

...

Con estos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su dormitorio. Él seguía acomodándose la ropa. De pronto fue tomado de la cintura. Maúllo asustado.

—¡no quería asustarte, hermanito!— La impresión al escuchar la voz le hizo casi llorar. No sabia si por alivio o qué. Se volteó con esa flexibilidad que sólo ellos tienen hasta quedar frente a Thor.

Un enorme y fortachón Thor.

Aunque su rostro seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa brillante y esos ojos celestes que le mostraban sus emociones.

—¡Thor!— dijo mientras le abrazó del cuello. Con Thor siempre se había sentido pequeño, además que su cuerpo lo era, sobre todo en comparación a su hermano mayor. Pero los brazos del rubio frotando su espalda y sintiéndose completamente cubierto por el cuerpo del rubio. Hizo que sus sentimientos afloraran sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos de su hermano.

Pero ante esos pensamientos se detuvo. Se alejó un poco.

No, era seguro que Thor tampoco le consideraba su hermano ¿Y si buscaba lo mismo que Balder?

Se alejó un poco pero Thor no le soltaba.

—Déjame— empezó a decir mientras intentaba alejarse. Pero Thor le mantenía quieto. Las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía y era depositado en la cama. La gran mano de Thor acarició toscamente su mejilla. —lo lamento.

Loki abrió los ojos, Thor estaba triste. Le miraba con pena infinita. ¿Sabía lo que Balder había intentado? ¿Sabía que solo era un hibrido mas?

-mamá...— "_mamá me consideraba un igual, un hijo mas!"_ Quería decir, pero el nudo en su garganta no el dejaba hablar.

—lo sé.— pasó un brazo tras su espalda, lo acercó a él —lamento no haber estado cuando sucedió todo.

No era eso a lo que Loki se refería, Thor hablaba de mamá y de como él no había aparecido en el funeral.

—¿por que no estabas?— "_por que no viniste por mi?" _Pensó.

—no lo supe. En la universidad estaba ocupado y siempre recibía el correo de madre. Pero no me dijeron sobre esto.

Thor había hecho puños sus manos, alejándolas del cuerpo de su hermanito. De pronto se sentía impotente ¿Como es que nadie le habia dicho?

—lo lamento Thor — le dijo Loki abrazándole nuevamente. Al menos Loki había visto a su madre antes de que ella falleciera, pero Thor... ¿Por que nadie le había dicho a Thor? —padre dijo que estabas muy ocupado con los estudios yo, yo no creía que debían dejarte de lado. ¡Era mamá!

Sintió las manos de su hermano nuevamente abrazarle.

—lo sé. Por eso he venido. Heimdall me citó en la oficina de papá. Pero he venido a verte primero.

—Thor..— "_llévame contigo, por_ _favor_". Quiso decir, pero no lo creía justo. Thor estaba ocupado. No quería molestarle.

—¿has estado bien?

Loki asintió. Si Thor no sabia lo que habían tratado de hacerle entonces no era necesario decirle. Si la suerte estaba a su favor alguna vez podría librarse de esta familia. —quiero estar contigo.— pero sus labios le habían traicionado.

—por supuesto.— le sonrió un poco. Le dejó un beso en la frente. Y le subió a sus hombros.

Loki no se veía de mas de 10 años, aunque la verdad él sabia que su edad era superior. Aun no había visto a algún híbrido mas adulto, se preguntaba si se vería así por siempre.

Aunque de momento no le molestaba. No si podía aun subirse en los hombros de Thor.

...

El ojiazul llevó a Loki en sus hombros por los pasillos y este olvidó momentáneamente que iba a escapar.

Mientras iban a la oficina, algunos de los sirvientes al verle sonrieron. Hacía tiempo que no veían esa escena, aunque ambos ahora fuesen mas grandes.

Cuando llegaron, antes de entrar; Thor bajó a su hermanito y le acomodó la ropa.

Loki vio el rostro de Thor endurecerse y de inmediato se subió el cuello de la beatle, sabía lo que su hermano había visto. Sintió vergüenza.

Pero Thor no el dijo algo. Sólo se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, de inmediato se escucharon gritos.

En el interior, su padre hablaba algo de forma muy acalorada con el anciano abogado. No asi el hombre de color que parecía disfrutar con el enojo del otro.

Cuando vieron a ambos jóvenes entrar, Odín soltó al otro hombre y sin siquiera saludar a su hijo se sentó. Thor saludó al abogado al igual que Loki. Aunque el abogado apenas y si le dirigió una mirada al hibrido.

Loki no se molestó, no cuando la mano de Thor estaba en su cabello acariciando sus orejitas, tranquilizándolo.

—ese gato no necesita estar aquí— Odín evitaba cualquier mirada con los menores.

—tambien es parte de la herencia.— Heimdall había contestado.

—¿Que? Es un animal no..!

—Padre, no ensucies más la memoria de madre. Para ella, Loki era su hijo.— Thor no iba a quedarse callado.

—ni me lo recuerdes.

—Balder y Hord no estarán en la lectura del testamento?— preguntó el rubio al abogado.

—No figuraban en ella.

—No eran sus hijos de todas maneras.— remarcó Odín.

—Aunque los quiso como tal.— defendió también Thor.

—mi herencia será la suya, no necesitan preocuparse por la de su-no madre.

Loki había empezado a temblar cuando escuchó el nombre de los mellizos mas cuando supo que no era necesaria su presencia se calmó.

El anciano de color, empezó a leer el testamento de Frigga. Era breve pero todo estaba legalmente escrito. Por ello mismo Thor supo que su madre si bien le dejaba su herencia como "_único hijo biológico_" esta no sería de su totalidad. Su madre le había dejado una porción a Loki. Lo que le hizo sonreír.

—te dije que para madre eras su hijo tambien.— le habló con una sonrisa al minino. Este asintió efusivo.

Odín parecía molesto. Después de todo, nada de la fortuna iba para él. Su esposo. Si bien el dinero de Frigga no se comparaba con la de Odín, seguía siendo cuantiosa.

—Thor deberá administrar el dinero de ambos, hasta que el menor sea mayor de edad.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, ninguno se movió de su posición.

Heimdall era un viejo conocido de la familia, por lo que habían asuntos que se podían tratar con el ahí presente - ademas servía de moderador -.

—padre.— Thor no le miraba. Parecía mas interesado en el mesón de caoba.

—Creía que no volverlas a pisar esta casa.

—mi madre murió y ni siquiera me lo dijeron.

—el dia en que decidiste ir a esa universidad dejaste de ser parte de esta familia.

—aun asi, era mi madre, no tenias derecho a negarme el despedirme de ella!— dijo alzando la voz.

Odín no dijo más. Salió del despacho.

Thor estaba agitado. Enojado y resentido pero no habia dicho más.

Por sobre todo, Odín seguía asiendo su padre y aun le quedaba un mínimo de respeto hacia ese hombre.

Sintió la mano de Loki acariciar la suya. En algún momento el pequeño le habia tomado su mano. Lo miró y este sonreía.

Thor sintió tener un poco mas de fuerzas.

Miró a Heimdall —hay algo mas que deba hacer aquí? Quiero irme.

—debemos ir al banco y luego podrás regresar a Nuevo México.

—bien. Espéranos en la entrada por favor.— miró a Loki —vamos por tus cosas. Nos vamos de aquí apenas y terminemos los tramites en el banco.

—¿Me llevarás contigo?

—¿no está claro? Madre me ha dejado a tu cargo hasta que seas mayor ¿O es que deseabas quedarte aquí?

—¡no! Llévame contigo por favor.

Thor sonrió y sin mas caminaron fuera de la oficina. Después por el pasillo hasta los dormitorio. Thor tomó una gran maleta del interior del closet de Loki y sacó la ropa que tenía mientras el pequeño se abrigaba.

—no lo guardes todo, Thor, no quiero llevarme toda la ropa. Solo algunas cosas.

—sabes que no regresaremos, verdad.

Loki sonrió mientras tomaba algunos retratos de él y su madre.

—lo sé. Pero quiero darle preferencia a esto que a la ropa.— y metió los cuadros y retratos.

Thor asintió. El había hecho lo mismo el dia en que se fue de aquella casa.

Junto a Loki terminaron de empacar y salieron de ahí.

Loki llevaba en sus brazos un peluche. El primer regalo que su madre le había dado el dia en que fueron al laboratorio a comprarlo.

Ahora iba de la mano de Thor y saldría de ese lugar para siempre.

—¡espera!— Loki se sobresaltó. No había querido encontrárselo.

—...Thor!? ¿Que haces con eso?— Balder miraba la maleta.

—es la ropa de Loki, nos vamos de aquí.

—NO, es mío. Padre me lo dio.— el bonito rostro de Balder estaba fúrico.

Thor apretó la mandíbula pero siguió caminado. Ellos eran sus hermanos pero no iba a escuchar lo que dijeran.

-¡Hey! Te estoy hablando. Es mío. Soy el mayor ¡Me pertenece!— y se acercó a Loki tomándole del brazo. Soltando el peluche pero no la mano de Thor. —¡Tu vienes a mi dormitorio ahora! Terminaremos lo de anoche.

—NO— Thor le dijo al momento que empujaba a Balder, tanto como para hacerlo caer. Este era mas delgado que Thor pero aun asi parecía mas impactado por lo que hizo que por el golpe recibido. —padre se lo regaló a madre y ella siempre le dijo que era libre. Ahora que ella ha muerto me ha dejado como su tutor. Nos vamos de aquí. No es tuyo ni de padre.

—¿tuyo?— Esa habia sido la parca voz de Hord.

—POR SUPUESTO QUE NO— la forma en la que lo dijo habia hecho que una pequeña puntada apareciera en el pecho de Loki, pero este no era el momento. —él es libre, no le pertenece a alguien. Ahora dejen que no vallamos ó esto no será agradable.— y para remarcar el punto, se enervó cuan alto y robusto era. Para Loki, Thor era como un gigante. Y ni Hord que seguía silencioso, ni Balder que parecía no poder ponerse de pie dijeron algo más.

El menor de los mellizos, tomó el brazo de su hermano sólo asintió levemente a Thor. Este tomó a Loki en brazos quien ya había recogido su peluche y mientras el rubio le daba la espalda a los mayores, Loki podía ver como Hord. Le dedicaba una mínima sonrisa.

¿_Era la primera vez que le sonreía tan sinceramente_?

...

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Heimdall, ya estaba en el vehículo esperando.

Su chofer les llevaría al banco y luego Thor podría disponer de la fortuna que su madre les dejó.

—Cuando lleguemos, Loki. La gente te verá raro, pero depende de ti si te dejas amedrentar por ellos.

—b-bien.

Una vez llegaron al banco se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente. Cuando el hombre de color entró primero, de inmediato una mujer le atendió y después de ello fueron a un despacho.

Firmaron los papeles necesarios. Los presentes miraron mal a Loki mas este se limitó a firmar donde el abogado y el banquero le decían. Thor, de igual manera, solo firmaba y firmaba.

—la señora Odinson tenia muchas acciones en pequeñas y grandes empresas, la mayoría en Dan Francisco, ninguna si, perteneciente a las compañías de su esposo por lo que joven Odinson es libre de seguir en ellas o sacar su inversión.

—de momento me mantendré en ello. Ya en casa revisaré esto adecuadamente— Thor miraba los folios con números y datos; ya sabía él que su madre hacia muchas mas cosas que solo ser la esposa trofeo.

Después de un tiempo, - horas tal vez - salieron del banco.

—¿Ahora que hará joven Thor?

—primero iremos a un hotel a pasar la noche. Después nos iremos a Nuevo Mexico. Y buscaremos una casa ahí para ambos.

—¿no viviremos en tu antigua casa?— preguntó Loki.

Thor dio una carcajada —¡no! yo vivía en los dormitorios de la Universidad, pero no me dejaran llevar otro inquilino. Asique mejor si compramos un departamento o algo cerca de ahí.

...

Después de despedirse del abogado no fueron al hotel como a Heimdall le habían dicho. Loki miraba curioso a Thor hasta que este le preguntó si podían hacer una parada antes. Loki asintió incluso si desconocía el lugar al que irían. Thor llamó un taxi y ambos se fueron con rumbo desconocido.

...

Loki nunca habia estado en un lugar asi, con grandes estatuas de hormigón y pequeñas casitas frente a estas, todo cerrado con gruesas rejas ¿Alguien vivía ahí? Thor pagó al taxista y caminaron al interior del lúgubre lugar.

—se que tal vez no quieres estar aquí, pero quería ver a madre.

Entonces llegaron a una gran estatua de una mujer recostada llorando sobre una loza de hormigón. El pequeño había escuchado sobre lugares así, pero no sabía que eso era un cementerio.

Obviamente. Debía serlo. Si Thor decía que quería ver a mamá. —esta bien Thor. Es tu derecho y yo... Yo no salí del dormitorio cuando madre fue sepultada. No me lo permitieron.

Thor abrazo a Loki y Loki se apretujó contra Thor.

Luego ambos se pararon frente a la tumba de la mujer mas maravillosa que habían conocido. —he vuelto madre. Lamento no haber pasado mas tiempo contigo — habia empezado a decir Thor —lamento que tampoco vendré seguido. Y me llevo a Loki. No dejare que ellos sigan dañándolo. Gracias por dejarme estar a su cuidado. Yo...— Thor parecía querer decir algo mas. Pero sólo sonrió. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Gracias.

Después dio un paso hacia atrás y le dio un empujoncito a Loki para que hable con su madre.

—mami... Yo... Yo...— las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Loki. —gracias por salvarme. Gracias por traer a Thor de regreso y que pueda irme con él. Vendremos a verte cuando podamos. Por favor cuida de nosotros.

Al darse la vuelta. Thor estaba agachado esperando a que Loki se le acercara y se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo. Thor lo cargó y como cuando salieron de casa, Loki pudo ver el lugar que dejaban. Puede que las lágrimas hubieran empañado su visión y hacer que viera cosas que no debería. Pero estaba seguro que una mujer hermosa y radiante estaba sentada junto a la estatua de su madre. Una mujer rubia y con un largo vestido blanco.

Aun así no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Si era su madre y se despedía de él. Entonces todo estaba bien. Con Thor estaría bien.

...

Ya era tarde. Caminaron un poco hasta que un taxi llegó y les llevó al primer hotel que encontraron. Reservaron una habitación y aunque los empleados miraron mal que Thor anduviese con un híbrido por ahí, el rubio se encargaba de que aquello careciera de importancia. Loki miraba todo con asombro. Siendo la primera vez que salía de casa.

Pidieron la habitación mas alta y cuando llegaron al dormitorio se acercaron a la ventana.

—nunca habia visto la ciudad, es muy grande.— decía el minino con las manos apoyadas en el vidrio y la colita meneándose.

-volveremos para visitar a mamá nuevamente y podremos pasear un poco. Por hoy será mejor que descansemos. Pediré comida a la habitación por ahora podrías bañarte si eso quieres.

—¡si!— por supuesto, a Loki no le interesaba volver ahí. Pero al menos... Al menos se había despedido de mamá y eso era lo único importante.

Se fue al baño mientras veía a su hermano mayor llamar al servicio del hotel.

...

.::.

...

—no me parece.— le dijo molesto, mientras meneaba su cabecita. Sus brazos cruzado y las orejitas gachas.

—pero Loki, no puedo estar pendiente de ti durante todo el dia. Aún debo terminar la universidad.— Thor dijo intentando mantenerse firme.

—pero ya soy mayor para una niñera.

—niñera...? Thor..— la mujer que estaba junto al mayor levantó una ceja, incrédula.

—tranquila Val, no eres una niñera.— le dijo y se hincó cerca del minino —Loki, no es una niñera. Es una guardiana.

—una... Guardiana?— "_eso era como un guardaespalda_s" Pensó.

—una guardiana— la mujer miraba a Thor, aunque este no la veía realmente, primero niñera y ahora guardiana, como diga después que era una empleada se lo cargaba.

—si, una guardiana, ella será tu protectora mientras yo no este.

—Thor~— Loki hizo un puchero. Val atrás de Thor miró hacia otro lado, aquel mocoso tenía talento para manipular.

Pero el rubio no se daba cuenta y no sabia que hacer, ver esos ojitos tristes, esperando que él realmente le acompañase. También podría tomarse un semestre libre, solo para que se adapten ambos a vivir juntos.

—ehy, tu... Gato.— la mujer dio un paso al frente quedando junto a Thor pero sin agacharse.

—Loki

—lo que sea... ¿Sabes defenderte?

—¿que?

—si sabes defenderte... Si alguien te quiere llevar a la fuerza a quien sabe donde... Sabes defenderte...

—yo..— a su mente llegaron las escenas de unos dias antes.

—ya veo.— la mujer de color dio unos pasos mas y quedo junto a Loki —Que tal esto. Yo estaré contigo mientras el rubio valla a la universidad y mientras te enseño defensa personal. Ahora eres alguien importante. Debes estar preparado para todo.

—¿no serás mi guardián?

—seré tu entrenador privado.

No lo pensó demasiado. El solo sabia rasguñar y morder, pero si alguien grande no sentía dolor por ello igual se lo llevaría... Quería poder defenderse bien.

—¡si!

—oye.. No es necesario que aprenda a pelear ¿sabes?— Thor seguía hincado levantando la cabeza para ver a su amiga, esta le sonreía al minino.

Ella le miró dejando la sonrisa y levantando una ceja. El hibrido parecía emocionado y eso era lo importante ¿O no?

El teléfono de Thor sonó y lo contestó veloz, del otro lado, una muchacha le hablaba rápido. Algo que debían hacer.

—debo irme. Te lo encargo Val... Loki...— antes de levantarse, acarició las orejitas del menor. Este movió la cola al sentir la caricia y se sonrojó —se bueno. Hazle caso a Val. Es una buena amiga.— y tomándole de los hombros acercó su cara —y da miedo si la haces enojar— y le guiñó un ojo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Con una sonrisa Thor tomó su mochila y se fue de la estancia. Loki quedó mudo, con los ojos abiertos y mas rojo que antes.

La mujer le miró con curiosidad.

Ella sabía sobre los híbridos. Los habia visto por la television y Thor solía hablarle mucho - demasiado - sobre su "_hermanito menor_". Ella miró la gran casa, en la que ahora viviría.

Honestamente no podía describir que cosa era ella - a lo que se dedicaba específicamente -, el cómo habia conocido a Thor tampoco era algo de lo que debía hablarle a Loki, al menos por ahora.

—entonces..

—entonces...— repitió ella.

—de donde conoces a Thor— así, sin rodeos, el gatito le miró a los ojos, alzando su mentón, serio.

—de la universidad.

—ya.. Y porque tu no vas a clases

-ya me gradúe— decía de forma automatizada.

—de que...

—¿es un interrogatorio?

—si.

El gato seguía mirándole con los ojos entre abiertos y de forma seria. Como analizándola. Viendo si decía algo que no fuese lo correcto. Era un gato inteligente...

Thor tendría tantos problemas. Aquello le hizo torcer una sonrisa.

Loki por otro lado, no sabia que Thor tuviese amigas. Ella no le agradaba del todo. Sabía que le mentía pero no sabía si era proque Thor se lo había pedido o por algo mas. Además no le gustaba como ella miraba al rubio.

—soy _entrenadora __fisicoculturista_. De eso me titulé. Tambien soy luchadora en artes mixtas— "_entre otras cosas_" pensó. —gatito, esta casa es enorme ¿Ya sabes donde podemos entrenar?— cambió el tema bruscamente.

Loki sonrió. Y asintió. Caminó delante de la mujer mientras movía su colita lentamente.

La casa era enorme. Val recordó que Thor le habia llamado en cuanto habia regresado del viaje a casa de sus padres.

No le había dicho los detalles, cosa que no le importaba realmente, sólo que le había pedido ayuda. Era la primera vez que Thor lo hacía y se veía realmente angustiado.

Después de eso solo se habían comunicado por teléfono. Que si tendría tiempo... Que si le interesaba el trabajo... Que si podía confiar en ella...

Ahora entendía. Lo había dicho antes, ella había escuchado de los híbridos por la tv. Sabia lo valioso que eran y de como a pesar de que el laboratorio había sido desmantelado y que se estaban viendo leyes para no se volvieran a usar de aquel modo repugnante.. Seguían siendo codiciados.

Sobre todo en el mercado negro.

Ella le debía mucho a Thor y este nunca le habia pedido algo a cambio. Por eso cuando finalmente lo hizo aceptó sin pensar mucho. Solo que no imaginaba que tendría que cuidar de un mocoso posesivo.

Meh~ no era con ella la cosa. Pero... Siempre podría aprovechar las oportunidades.

—Ey gato...

—Loki

—lo que sea.— dijo mientras se detenían en una gran habitación con grandes ventanales y que daban a un patio vacio. —¿que sabes sobre las artes marciales?

—nada.

—ok. Entonces lo primero será traer una computadora y mostrarte algunas cosas.

Después los dos, habían pasado media tarde hablando sobre varios estilos y cual se ajustaría mas al pequeño. Cuando Thor llegara, haría que comprara algunas lonas, sacos y maquinaria.

...

Habían estado cerca de un año ahí.

Thor no iba todos los dias a clases, asique Loki no llevaba una real cuenta del paso del tiempo. Había celebrado una navidad y un año nuevo, había jugado en el jardin cuando el sol estaba fuerte y ocultado entre las paredes de la casa con el viento frio; pero Loki no podría decir con claridad el tiempo pasado... Solo que Thor iba tres dias a la universidad y luego no. Que hacia trabajos con compañeros y luego no. También sabía que Thor jugaba al futbol con algunos de sus amigos y eso era algo que Loki siempre había deseado ver... Eso y la universidad... o el centro de la ciudad, o algo más que los muros de la casa en la que vivían.

—Loki ¿estas listo para el entrenamiento de hoy?

—como siempre.

—mhnn creo que la ropa te está quedando algo pequeña ¿No?

—he crecido este ultimo tiempo.— y su rostro se coloreó un poco, tambien había estado teniendo pensamientos extraños... —Hoy Thor no viene temprano ¿verdad?

—dijo que había un último juego o algo asi.

—quiero ir a verle.

—Sabes que a él no le gusta que salgas de casa.

—¿entonces me compró este lugar para que me la pase encerrado en ella?— se enfurruñó el minino.

Val no dijo algo. Después de todo, ella también creía que Loki debía conocer un poco del lugar en que vivía. Al menos dentro de un vehículo o lo que sea.

—hagamos lo siguiente, si te portas bien y haces tu entrenamiento, iremos a ver el juego, pero debemos volver antes de que este termine y Thor no debe reconocernos. O ambos tendremos problemas.

El minino asintió entusiasmado mientras terminaba de comer su desayuno.

Después de eso se dedicaron a correr alrededor de la casa y aprovechar el máximo la mañana.

La mujer no solo le entrenaba, si no tambien le enseñaba cosas. Como el nombre de los objetos, colores y cosas que el pequeño desconocía. Aun asi, sabia que el minino era inteligente y dentro de poco, si o si necesitarían un tutor.

Val habia escuchado de un instituto especializado para híbridos, pero dudaba que Thor quisiera irse hasta el otro lado del país.

Tendría que hablar de eso con el rubio mas tarde.

Pasado el medio dia y luego de entrenar y jugar un rato con una de las consolas del salón, Loki estaba demasiado emocionado y ansioso.

Val hizo una llamada y luego llegó hasta donde el minino se encontraba. Revolvió los cabellos del menor y le instó a que se arreglara para que saliesen. Pero que no olvidara que debía tapar sus orejas y cola.

Val también fue a su dormitorio y se cambió.

Si Loki se ponía una chaqueta larga y un gorro no seria mal visto, el invierno en Nuevo México no era crudo como en otros lados del país, pero igual hacia frio. Val era quien mas se tapaba, su rostro era reconocido por los amigos de Thor y no quería que sucediera nada raro.

Una vez listos, ambos salieron de la casa. Un taxi les esperaba y luego de marcar unos números en un panel la casa quedó con las alarmas activadas.

"_Si Thor no fuese tan paranoico, podríamos tener empleados de confianza" _Pensaba la mujer mientras se subían al vehículo. Le dio la dirección y avanzaron.

Unos minutos después llegaron a la universidad de Nuevo México.

Era un lugar amplio, Loki estaba demasiado emocionado con todo el lugar, de camino también había pegado su rostro a la ventanilla mirando todo el camino. Probablemente esto sería lo mas cercano a lo que el minino vería del _pueblo de Socorro_.

Val tomó la mano de Loki —no quiero que te separes de mi, iremos a la cancha, estaremos junto a las gradas y buscaremos a Thor, si está participando veremos sus anotaciones y luego nos regresamos.

—si, si.

—deja esa cola tranquila.

—lo intento.

siguiendo la calle recta, ambos llegaron al sector de las multicanchas y después donde había una gran concentración de gente. Vítores, gritos y silbidos. El juego ya había iniciado.

No fue difícil entrar en el lugar, las personas estaba mas interesados en los jóvenes que jugaban mas que otra cosa.

Entonces se acercaron a las gradas; Loki se sentó al momento que el público se puso de pie. Loki escuchó el estallido de gente y miró a la cancha.

Un tipo enorme celebraba con sus compañeros en el borde de la cancha. aparentemente había hecho algo increíble puesto que todos vitoreaban.

Cuando se quitó el casco, Loki se emocionó y puso de pie —¡Thor!— dijo alegre mientras levantaba los brazos. No le había visto jugar pero Thor había hecho algo por su equipo.

El rubio reía con sus amigos mientras terminaban el festejo y volvían a posicionarse. después de eso el partido continuó y Loki no perdió movimiento alguno.

En la cabeza de Loki varías de las jugadas primero no tenían razón de ser, claro; Thor le había enseñado sobre las jugadas y del deporte, pero Loki siempre había sido mas de libros que de deportes, incluso, lo que había aprendido con Val era mas sobre resistencia que otra cosa. Después de todo era un gatito ágil.

Claro, que su mente no estaba realmente concentrada en lo que veía, su fino oído; que solía estremecerse con los gritos desaforados de algunos adultos, también captaban ciertas conversaciones que a Loki no le agradaban del todo.

¿_Thor tenía novia_?

No, no, no... Una ex-novia. Si, era una ex. Pero aun así...Thor... Había tenido una novia.

De pronto sintió un dolor en su estómago. Era un malestar que parecía crecer entre que escuchaba más y más la vocecita de la muchacha. Que si bien, no sabía mucho sobre el deporte, si sobre Thor.

La miró de reojo, era castaña y de cabello liso, su piel era clara - aunque lo era mas la de El - y ademas de eso, no le veía otra gracia ¿En serio Thor había estado con una chica tan aburrida?

—Val, quiero irme a casa.

—¿Seguro? aun queda un poco del partido, apenas y si empezaron.

—seguro— se puso de pie y jaló la mano de la mujer. Ella echó un último vistazo al rubio que celebraba nuevamente y fue cuando sus miradas parecieron encontrase. Aun así Val quiso pensar que no le había reconocido.

...

Loki no vio por la ventanilla del taxi. No se asombró de los lugares. No se movió del asiento hasta que llegaron a casa, Val pagó y entraron al lugar. Se sacó la chaqueta y la gorra; y Loki fue directo a su dormitorio.

la mujer se preocupó por esto. Fue al dormitorio del pequeño minino. La puerta estaba cerrada. Curioso ya que Loki solía dejar su dormitorio siempre abierto. Tocó pero no le contestaron, ella entró igualmente. Loki estaba echado sobre su estómago.

—¿Viste algo que no te agradó?

—mn

—¿Estas empezando una etapa adolescente y no nos lo has dicho?

—ya tengo 17 años ¿sabes?

—¿que?

—¿Thor nunca te lo dijo? Los híbridos crecemos diferentes, nos vemos tiernos durante mas años - al menos los omegas - pero tengo casi 18 años.

—eres realmente enano ¿no crees?

—ustedes son los gigantes— murmuró —los médicos dijeron que cada especie tiene un crecimiento diferente, igual que los niños humanos.

—tambien eres un humano ¿sabes? como yo.

—yo no te he visto ni cola ni orejas. Como podemos ser iguales y...— la voz de Loki estaba amortiguada por los cojines pero se escuchaba triste.

—Loki ¿sucede algo?

—Comparado con la gente de la universidad ¿dirías que soy como ellos?— volteó su rostro para que le viera, Val vio su aniñado rostro sonrojado y bonitos ojos verdes brilantes a punto de llorar.

—no, llamas mucho la atención— era demasiado llamativo, incluso si ocultaba las orejas.

—soy un raro

—sobresales. que es diferente.

—si yo quisiera ir a la universidad ¿podría?

—no. sabes que los híbridos no son bien vistos. No queremos arriesgarnos a que algo te suceda.

—¿no será que Thor no quiere que este en la misma universidad que El?— ocultó su rostro nuevamente.

—¿De donde has sacado eso?— Val entendía cada vez menos lo que le pasaba al gatito. Que había visto en ese juego...?!

—solo digo...

—_Lok_— cuando acercó su mano para acariciar su cabello fue que sintió la temperatura nada sana del minino. —creo que te has enfermado.— _y ahora... __¿__que debía hacer?_

¿habría algun médico que supiera como tratarle? Nunca habían pensado en ello.

—Estoy bien, Val. voy a acostarme mejor. De seguro que para cuanso Thor regrese estaré bien.

Y con esas palabras quitó la mano de la mujer de su cabeza y se recostó bajo las sábanas, se dio la media vuelta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No que se hayas visto cuado fuimos a ese lugar, pero probablemente estas mal entendiendo la situación. Thor sólo trata de protegerte. Siempre ha dicho que eres demasiado valioso como para permitir que te hagan daño.

Pero Loki no respondió. Si lo había escuchado habría sido en el inconsciente porque no supo contestar.

...

.::.

...

Ah~ su cuerpo dolía. No estaba seguro del porque pero era una sensación completamente desagradable, después de todo; su cuerpo ardía y sus huesos dolían ¿Es que se había resfriado? que curioso, del tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí nunca se había resfriado, no había presentado ni una pequeña molestia o mal de que se fuese a enfermar. Entonces ¿por que se sentía asi?

había escuchado a Val cuando había salido del dormitorio.

Un tiempo después, una hora quizás... Entraban de nuevo en su habitación. Se volteó porque no le gustaba que se pasearsn en su dormitorio como si fuera la sala de estar. Vio a un hombre rubio con el cabello hacia atrás. Vestía de forma clara y se le acercó. Sus manos estaban tibias y cubiertas de algo gomoso... no sabia decir que era, no quería pensar. El hombre levantó sus parpados y le miró con una molesta luz brillante. revisó sus oídos y abrió su boca observandolo todo. Thor* estaba actuando raro.

—Hermano,— le llamó bajito pensando que se trataba de Thor —si quieres tocarme no uses eso...— le había dicho entre sueño y sueño. El hombre sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos con suavidad.

—Solo es parte de su crecimiento.— le escuchó decir. Mas no sonaba como si querido hermano —A muchos niños les pasa. En su caso parece que se había tardado. Ya esta casi llegando a su etapa adulta.

—¿Que debo darle entonces?— no estaba seguro, pero Val parecía aliviada, el seguía sintiendo unos dedos acariciar sus orejas instándolo a que se durmiera.

—un poco de jarabe será bueno— las orejitas sintieron la falta de contacto. Loki quería preguntar que era, pero el cansancio le venció, noqueándolo de inmediato, apenas sintió aquella cosa demasiado dulce y que no sabía a las frutillas que su hermano solía llevarle de vez en cuando. Pero al menos Thor ya había llegado. Después le preguntaría porqué había sido tan raro.

...

Había soñado cosas extrañas después de ello. había soñado de cuando estuvo en el laboratorio. De los doctores, hablándoles sobre el lazo amo-esclavo que se forma en ellos. Del profundo "_amor_" que sentiría el hibrido por este. Y de como les permitiría hacer a su gusto. Claramente los mininos se miraron entre ellos confusos. Recuerda a los pocos de su generación. Del único alfa del grupo, que solía ser callado pero amigable con ellos. De uno revoltoso que solía mirar a los menores y otros dos que no recordaba exactamente.

También recordaba a los menores, que eran vistosos, sobre todo las féminas, con sus cabellos platinos y los mas chiquitos que eran realmente adorables.

Recuerda que había sido el primero de los de su grupo en ser vendido.

Y aparentemente también el último. Ahora era más consciente de que en realidad la forma en la que fue adquirido no había sido de lo mas legal. que Odin no era alguien bueno y que sus hijos mayores tampoco eran como se mostraban. Se preguntaba si su madre tambien tenía otra cara... Si Thor tenía otra careta.

_Thor_...

Le extrañaba, quería estar con él.

Que le viera mas alto, que se diera cuenta que no era un niño. Pero, ¿_Thor__ si __sabía__ la edad que ya poseía_? o tal vez.. Creería que era un niño pequeño aun...

Sintió una mano tibia, amigable a pesar de las callosidades en ella, de como acariciaba su frente y parte de su cabello; un ronroneo salió desde su pecho... Sonrió...

—no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que habías ronroneado... Loki.

Abrió sus ojitos viendo la figura de su querido Thor... —hermano...— dijo y con dificultad se sentó. Estiró sus brazos para llegar a su cuello y amarrarse al cuerpo del mayor.

—te extrañé mucho... Mucho.. porque no venías... Tuve que ir a verte y no me gustó... Yo... No podía acercarme a ti— dijo en el calor del momento.

—Lo sé... Lo lamento. Pero de ahora estaremos mas tiempo juntos.

—Lo prometes...— se alejó un poco. sentía su cuerpo caliente aun pero no le importaba, era su Thor... su olor, su rostro, su cabello largo y suelto. sus hermosos ojos azules. cerró los ojos lentamente y se acercó a su rostro. Unió sus labios a un sorprendido Thor, pero que no le rechazó.

Aunque tampoco profundizó. Para Loki estaba bien. Unos minutos después, se separaron. Thor acarició los costados de Loki - porque le abrazaba - , el menor rió un poco ante el tacto del mayor.— mejor descansa un poco más. luego hablaremos de lo que hiciste hoy.

—ah...?— pero Thor solo le miraba tranquilo, tal vez. Era la primera vez que le veía asi. Entonces, se acomodó nuevamente en su cama.

—espera un momento, Loki. Será mejor que te cambies la camiseta— dijo el mayor y fue hasta el guardarropa. Regresó con Loki, quien estaba batallando con su suéter.

Thor le sacó la ropa de un tirón. De pronto Loki se sentía desnudo, aunque casi lo estaba e intentó cubrirse un poco. Thor le sonrió y le puso la nueva camiseta.

—ahora descansa.

—Thor...— dijo medio adormilado.

—¿si?

—sabes que eres mi _amo_... ¿verdad?

—Si, Loki. Lo sé. Duerme.

...

La alarma era molesta.. Su cuerpo se sentía cansado pero su cama estaba húmeda. Pegajosa. Gruñón se puso de pie. Tambaleándose en el acto. Después de eso desperezándose comenzó a estirarse. Restregó sus ojitos con su puño y se dio cuenta que su ropa - o la falta de esta - estaba húmeda y desagradable. se la quitó sin mas y pasó a su baño personal donde se duchó. El agua calentita por la mañana era increíble. Le hizo feliz poder ducharse tranquilamente, despues se secó con parsimonia y arregló como siempre. Si no se apuraba, Val entraría a su cuarto con él a medio vestir y dándole la lista de todo lo que harían durante el dia. Siempre era asi.

Cuándo salió de la habitación. No se fijó de que habían cosas que faltaban, como algunos muebles o cortinas... Algunos cuadros, algunas plantas... y ¿por qué no estaba la mesa del comedor...?!

—¿Thor? ¡Val!— Estaba asustado. Miraba para todos lados viendo las cosas que faltaban. La casa se veía desierta, pero ¿por qué?

—Buenos dias, Loki... Ahora iba a ir a tu dormitorio.— Estaba sentado bajo uno de los ventanales, tenía una taza de café en la mano y en la otra tecleaba algunas cosas en la computadora.

—¿Thor? que pasó con las cosas?!

—Ah... decidí vender algunas y otras las guardé en cajas...

—las vendiste...? ¿Que sucede?

—Pues si, porque este no es un buen lugar para ti. Nos iremos a otro sitio.

—P..pero si es por lo de la salida.. Yo... Lo siento, no volverá a suceder, yo...

—Si, sobre eso. Debemos hablar, ven aquí Loki.— Thor extendió su mano para que él la tomara.

—Thor yo... Sólo quería... Quería ver la universidad y... Verte jugar...— no estaba seguro si se sentía nervioso por haber desobedecido a Thor o porque este le había acomodado entre sus piernas, quedando frente a frente, en un abrazo intimo pero a la misma altura para verse a los ojos.

—el semestre ha finalizado. y he estado haciendo los papeles para que nos mudemos a Nueva York.

—¿Nueva York? ¿por que?

—Yo— levantó mano y acarició la mejilla de Loki, este entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía la caricia —creo que no puedo escapar de la realidad y menos tu.— sonrió melancólico —en esa ciudad hay un Instituto. hablé con la directiva y quieren conocerte, sé que les agradara tenerte... Con ellos aprenderás mucho.

—Val me a enseñado mucho.

—Val no es una maestra, ella debía cuidarte... Pero creo que necesitas aprender mas sobre el mundo en el que vivirás.

—Thor... que pasa con tus estudios.— las orejitas de Loki solían moverse ante cada expresión del pequeño minino.

—voy a estudiar en otra universidad. Asi ambos estaremos en clases y después podremos volver juntos a casa.

—¿Iremos a la misma universidad?

—lo siento, no pero estaremos cerca uno del otro.

—Thor... ¿Me ocultaras ahí también?— Loki supuso que finalmente Thor le dejaría estar a su lado.

—No... No más. En Nueva york parecen ser mas tolerantes y además hay mas jóvenes como tú. Sería bueno que estuvieras con mas jóvenes de tu edad y...

—raza..

—Y nivel.— corrigió mientras afianzaba el abrazo en su pequeña cintura —Eres demasiado listo, mas que cualquiera, no necesitas ir a una universidad común y corriente. el instituto para híbridos es la mejor opción.— Subió levemente sus manos, acariciando la espalda. Loki se removió lo suficiente para que sus manos descansaran en los musculosos brazos de Thor —¿Sabes que hay un joven que se llama Antony Stark que estudió ahí?— Loki elevó una ceja —Hace poco se graduó y es heredero de las industrias Stark y se dice que es muy inteligente, también que tiene unas bonitas orejas castañas...

—un castaño...

—Y una suave cola estilizada— la colita de Loki se movió golpeando la mano de Thor... Al dueño de la extensión no le estaba agradando mucho como Thor hablaba de ese hibrido.

—no lo álabes tu.

—No seas celoso Loki...— tomó las manos del menor y las besó. Loki no podía recordar algún otro momento donde Thor hubiera hecho aquello. Se apegó al cuerpo de Thor. Era tan cálido que no podía dejar de suspirar. Thor le estaba abrazando nuevamente. Entre sus piernas aun se sentía pequeño, pero podía apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. —Incluso si quisiera cerrar mis ojos y tapar mis oídos para no escucharte ni verte. siempre estas en mis pensamientos. desde siempre.— Murmuró el rubio.

—_Torpe_ Thor...— le dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca y le daba un beso —tu siempre estás en mi pensamientos.

—¿porque soy tu _amo_...?— había un ligero temor en su voz.

—Eres mi _amor_... _Tonthor_.— le regañó.

Ambos sabían de los _lazos _en los híbridos_._ Pero si aquello no era un sentimiento real, entonces que... ¿iban a luchar contra ello? No podían alejarse uno del otro, Thor ya lo había intentado y no habia funcionado. Quiso esconderlo de la sociedad por temor a que le dañen ¡Mas daño le hacia manteniéndolo alejado de todo! Separados e ignorantes de los sentimiento del otro.

Si realmente estaba unidos por algo artificial o por algo real no era momento para dudar y mantenerse al margen. Si era real o artificial no importaba realmente. Porque se querían el uno al otro.

—y me llevaras al cine...?— preguntó el menor de pronto.

—si.

—¿y con Val podremos ir a tiendas a comprar insumos para el gimnasio?

—sobre eso...

—Oh cierto ¿donde esta Val?

—ella ya no está aquí...

—¿La echaste? ¡Es mi amiga!— le dio un leve manotazo en el brazo, aunque mas le dolió la mano luego de hacer eso que lo que sintió el rubio.

—ten cuidado Loki, estuviste los últimos tres dias convaleciente, recién recuperas tus fuerzas— decía mientras acariciaba la muñeca del minino.

—n-no me cambies el t-tema... Thor... ¿Donde esta Val?

—Se fue a Nueva York, dijo que tenía algunos conocidos que de seguro podía ayudar a atender la casa, quiere ponerlos a prueba antes de que lleguemos nosotros.

—entonces... ¿no la echaste?

—¿Bromeas? es nuestra amiga. Aparentemente ya no me puedo deshacer de ella.— dijo Thor bromeando un poco. Aunque parecía mas que nada resignado.

—por que lo harías...?

—por nada en especial.— le sonrió.

—Entonces estamos solos...— sus mejillas empezaron a colorearse.

—¿estás bien?— esta vez juntó su frente con la del pequeño —no parece la temperatura alta ¿debería llamar al doctor?

—¿Que Doctor?

—si, Ronald Blacke*. Vino a verte, Val le contactó. Él te dio la medicina para tu salud.

—N..no le recuerdo...

—Voy a llamarle para que venga a revisarte y veremos si ya estas del alta. Asi que por mientras desayunemos, que luego tengo que terminar de empacar. Tu también, debes decirme que llevarás a la nueva casa y que venderemos.

—¿que pasara con esta casa?

—se irá a la venta.

—¿En Nueva York viviremos en una casa así o en un edificio?

—No lo se. Cuando bajemos del aeropuerto, Val dijo que nos llevaría a conocerla. Tambien que conoceríamos a nuestra nueva familia.

—nueva... Familia...?

—serán algunos empleados, pero haremos lo posible para que sean familia. Solo asi me sentiré mas tranquilo.

—Val va a amenazarlos.

—Es probable.

ambos rieron.

...

.::.

...

_Continuará_.

***Ronald Blacke** es una de los alias de Thor cuando estuvo en Midgard. Despues de que Thor recuperara sus recuerdos, dejó que aquella identidad siguiera viva en Midgard, Ronald Blacke es Médico, actualmente. Aunque es mucho mayor que Thor ya que el si envejece como los mortales.


End file.
